Your wish is my command
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: He didn't realize he was in the business of granting wishes, that is until April Carver came along.


Your wish is my command

A/N: This little idea came about when I was pondering my own bucket list. Hope you enjoy and review…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Today's group discussion was a bit more livelier than usual." I joke as we wait in line for a decent cup of coffee at the kiosk outside The Post.

"You're a real comedian Leo; honestly you should go into show business." April deadpans while shuffling up to the front of the line.

"I'll have a chai tea, extra honey and hold the foam." She says scrounging around in her purse for her wallet.

I motion for a simple cup of coffee and slide him a ten spot across the gleaming countertop without April being none the wiser.

"Here ya go." The middle aged man says handing me back the change and the drinks.

"AHA!" April shouts in triumph producing her wallet.

"It's already taken care of miss." He smiles warmly at her before flicking his eyes to mine.

She turns and scowls at me "I can buy my own drink you know" she says defensively, shoving her wallet back into the abyss of her bag.

"I got it." I say handing her the chai tea as a symbol of peace. Luckily the need for caffeine and sugar overpowers her stubborn streak and she takes it, gulping down a generous swig.

Not wanting to leave her company just yet, I walk towards a bench overlooking the bay and sit down. April follows suit, relaxing and taking in the beautiful midday view.

I've never really thought about it before." She mumbles into the lid of her Styrofoam cup whilst looking straight ahead.

"Thought about what before?" I question after taking a languid sip of the piping hot beverage.

"My bucket list, my greatest hits album, my legacy." She whispers afraid voicing it will make it all the more real. "I mean I never really had a need to write out a bucket list before, I mean I am only 24. I shouldn't be worried about a bucket list or my legacy. I should be worried about paying next month's rent or how I'm gonna get from point A to point B sober." Her voice raises in volume as the full force of her cancer hits her like a wave.

I sit there silently taking it all in, being her sounding board. I'm the only one who truly gets it. She seems to come back to her senses as she turns to me and I notice her lip tremble. Setting down my now lukewarm coffee, I throw my arm over the back of the bench and pull her into my side. She fits so perfectly into my side, for a second I feel whole. That is until she pulls away and glances at her watch. _She really needs to quit her job already and seize the day._ I think as she slings her purse over her shoulder, wave's goodbye and heads off towards her dream job.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I've never made one either." I call after her retreating figure.

She turns just enough to send me a warm smile and then walks through the glass doors and out of view.

I turn back around to watch the serene view of the bay. The sun is shining and the air is warm, filled with the aroma of sea salt and dogwood.

Fishing my phone out of my pocket I type a quick text to April, check the time and hail a cab back to my place.

By the time I make it up to my room, my phone beeps alerting me of an incoming message.

_What would be on your bucket list?-April_

Huh, I'd have to think about it. Scratching my chin, I rattle off a generic answer that's sure to get a scoff out of her.

_Really a tub full of Jell-O with Giselle and Kate?! Why do I even bother.-April _

I laugh deep from my belly, as I can only imagine the look on her face as she read that. _"WAU?"_ I question before throwing my phone on the bed and stripping out my clothes. Making my way towards the shower I catch a glimpse of the calendar and the looming date fast approaching.

My phone pings a succession of messages before I even have the water turned on.

Cranking the water temperature to hot, I wrap a towel around my waist and head back towards my phone.

_To be free- April_

A smile spreads over my face as I turn to look at the calendar on the wall. I think I have just enough time to grant a wish or two. With one final text, I set my phone on the bedside table and jump in the shower

_Your wish is my command-Leo_


End file.
